Criminals Have So Much Fun IS ON HIATUS!
by EpicNinjaSushi
Summary: Dick is going insane. And he's happy about it. After all, criminals have all the fun. And being the son of the Bat, he needs all the fun he can get. Rated T for the future, and cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Looking Back

**Wazzzup? You missed me? Naw. But I missed **_you, _**and that's all that matters. But for the small amount of people who may have been following me... I AM SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. Really. As an apology thing, I guess I could write whatever you guys want me to, but you don't want that, because I'm not very good at writing. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Dick awoke in a cold sweat, with blood all over himself, and his clothes torn in Arkham Asylum cell number 47, on a metal bed.

But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was, he knew exactly why. He was a completely insane criminal.

He remembered the night before. It all started about 8:00, in Mount Justice.

Batman walked in looking like his usual grumpy self. He stalked over to the couch by the TV, where the team of side-kicks, sorry, _young heros, _awaited their mission. Everyone was there, even Roy. they were all waiting for him.

He then spoke to them. "Turn off the television and meet Superman in the briefing room immediately." before creeping off. Conner's eyes widened at _Superman. _They team arose and stretched before following the Boy Wonder's mentor.

Wally elbowed Dick in the ribs, and Dick responded by lightly punching him in the stomach. "_What do you want ?" _ he hissed.

"I just wanted to know if you knew what we're doing!" Wally whispered back, sounding hurt.

"I do, and I'm not telling. Now pay attention or you'll never know." They had stopped in a large, chromatic room with many-a large, blinking, screen, and right in the center, Superman.

"Young Justice," he greeted them. "I, Batman, and the rest of the Justice League have thought this out _very _carefully, and we think we want you to patrol Gotham. The most dangerous and criminally infested city in the universe, is yours to protect for the night. Slip up, and the results could be fatal." he paused. "Not only this, but you will be in groups. YOu can choose the later, but for now, remain silent."

Wally turned his head back from Artemis and closed his mouth.

"Dismissed." Superman finished.

The team headed off to suit up, and M'gann awoke the bio-ship.

Like? Hate? Let me know, I want to improve my writing!


	2. And So It Starts

**Yay, new chapter! I apologize that the other one was so short, but I was in a pickle with how I should present this to you all. I guess you could think of that as kind of a prologue. And also, I wanted to thank everyone who put me and/or my story on "alert" or reviewed! That's so kind, and you have no idea how much it means to me. Any-who, I own no Young Justice. I wish I did, though.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Robin was heading off towards the ship, fully suited up with his signature uniform. Then Green Arrow called out to him.

"Robin, wait."

"What is it, Ollie?" Robin asked. Green Arrow was usually drunk, and Dick was annoyed at the things he would say sometimes. But he sounded oddly sober, this time.

"Well, Batsy, Supes, Flashy, and I thought it would be best if you didn't go on the mission with the team." He said, using everyone's but his own nickname. (Does he even have one?)

This just confused Robin. He knew Gotham's every nook and cranny, crime hotspot, even the best place to get some pie, and they _didn't want hi_m? Not only that, but Batman was in on it, too? Just the other day, he had heard through the hacked security system to the tower how beneficial Clark and Barry thought he was to the team... No, he had a plan. But first, he needed to have a chat with a certain couple of heros (the dumb ones). After all, he needed to get in the trap, or no one his buy his intellectual scheme. And Bats, being the only one who could ever possibly figure that out, needed to be dealt with.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, I need to talk to Batman about the issues with my aunt Marie?" Captain Marvel asked Robin.

"Yup. You know, she won't understand you unless you get help, and Batman's just the right person to have a two-hour conversation with."

"You sure? 'Cause I'm kinda scared of Batman."

Dick couldn't help but laughing. "Dude," he said. "I've worked with him as my partner for almost five years, and I'm fine. You'll be able to spend two-hours locked up in a room with him, easy."

"Well, okay, if you're sure." Billy said, sounding relieved.

"Oh, and one more thing," Robin remembered. "don't tell Batman I sent you. He might think I have problems with _my _uh, aunt, which I don't."

"Will do, Rob!" He said cheerily, as he sped off towards the briefing room.

Dick didn't hear. He was already busy cutting off his friends' communication devices from the League. Not like his team would call in, anyway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few minutes later, Robin was in the presence of Barry. And, a puzzle ball. "Bats says to keep you doing stuff, and make sure you stay busy." he explained. "So, I thought I could lock you in the training room, and if you get tired, you could play with this puzzle thingy." He handed the wooden toy to Dick.

"Yeah... so I just stay here 'till when, six o'clock in the morning?" he asked, amused by how sad Flash was being.

"Actually, the mission ends at four AM."

"Lovely." Robin replied blandly. He was _definitely _glad he had a plan.

"Don't take it too hard, bro. I'll give you the chance to take yourself some snacks M'gann made, if you want."

"Gee," he said. "thanks."

"No problem." Barry said, apparently not fluent in sarcasm. Robin would have to remember that.

Now it was time to make sure Barry didn't get n the way. With himself, anyway. He had sent Iris, his wife, an email, informing her that she was to have dinner with him a a bistro in Happy Harbor. This of course had been sent fro Barry's hacked email address. "Yo, Flash. " he said.

"What, is it?"

"You have a date with your wife, remember?"

"I do?" he said.

"Yeah. Tonight. You announced to the whole league, remember? It was last week, at Green Arrow's party."

"Oh, God!" he said, as if this really had happened. "I was drunk at Ollie's party! Dammit... I must have sent that email while I was drinking by his computer! Where is it?"

"You really think I would know?" he asked. Barry was almost comical when in panic.

"-" Barry was interrupted from his speed talking by Dick.

"Whoa, calm down! I just thought it was funny you asked me, that's all. Yeah, it's at Mondo's bistro, and you don't have a reservation. Better run, man."

"Like, no duh!" Flash said, already speeding away.

Now he was alone, with the rest of the League busy with their own crap. Might as well head out, before it was too late.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robin got to Gotham on a motorcycle he stole from the garage in Mount Justice. He found his friends in two minutes flat.

He got off the cycle and parked it in a nearby alley.

When he got over to where they were fighting, it wasn't pretty. His team-mates were losing badly to Scarecrow. He was hurdling gas bombs at everyone, and there were attempting to dodge. They could defend, but there was no one on offense right now. He wondered why people as incapable as themselves didn't even call him for help. Sure, this was a big test for them, but seriously, no distractions? Pathetic. It was time for Dick to help, because his friends needed it, bad.

He got on top of the nearest building, and threw some birderangs at the attacker. He stumbled back, enough time for him to swing down and kick him in the face. Scarecrow almost recovered enough to do something else, or at least figure out who the heck just kicked him, but the Boy Wonder promptly punched him in the Solar Plexus, and then kicked him again, in the back of his canvas covered head, thus knocking him out.

Dick turned to his team. He wasn't surprised when Wally shouted 'What the heeeellllll?' as he ran up and punched the masked hero in the face. Unfortunately for Robin, he was holding a bomb he had caught from before. It exploded with a pitch black poof of smoke and bits of metal, which Wally had apparently dodged.

"Wait, Rob?" he said, confused. But he spoke to an unconcsious body.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Robin?" Dick heard his other name spoken to him by Miss Martian.

He jumped to his feet. "I'm bleeding." he said

""Yeah, you always are. So?" Superboy was saying.

"It's really painful, with all this metal sticking our of me and just having a gas bomb blown up in my face. But you know what? It's totally asterous. You guys should try it. "Robin rambled on as if Conner hadn't said anything. "I have a lot of weapons. I could shoot you, but i don't have a gun. Hey the Joker has guns, you wanna ask him? He's really cool, and he laughs a lot, like me! Maybe we could be friends! No, he's always trying to kill me, and that's no fun, 'cause then you're dead, and you can't do much when you're dead. Hey, maybe I could kill one of you and you could tell me about it. i've never killed anyone before. But I seen a lot of people killed in horrible, violent, bloody ways, so it shouldn't be hard. does someone wanna volunteer? Or I co-"

"Are you feeling okay?" Artemis asked with a worried tone.

"Um, YEAH." he said, as if this was a really stupid question. "I've just gone completely insane, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters, you want to kill us." Wally said.

"Well, not just you. I feel like being a homicidal maniac, for some reason. But that's takes a while, and I want to do things quickly, so maybe I'll do that stuff tomorrow night. That'd be legit, yo. Ha, Ima be gangsta."

"What is he saying?" Miss M asked her still sane rest of the team. She was confused. So was the rest of the team.

"He appears to have gone insane, from the bomb Wally punched in his face."

"No duh." Artemis muttered.

"I have an idea" Insane Robin piped up. "You could contact Batman using my communicating device, 'cause I disabled all of yours-"

"What?" Wally said.

"'cause I disabled all of yours, and tell him i've gone insane." He smiled really widely at their gaping faces.

"Well, um, alright, can we have it?" Conner asked.

"Sure, here." he said, handing them his earpiece. Aqualad took it akwardly.

"Aqualad to Batman." he said into the device. Robin was singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves in the background.

"What is it," he growled, "You weren't supposed to call for help."

"We have problems that most definitely require your assistance. You see Robin came-"

"ROBIN CAME?" Robin stopped singing.

"Robin came, Wally, hit him with one of Scarecrow's bombs by accident, and now, he's gone insane."

"Oh, God. FLASH, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He screamed out.

"He's on a date." Robin called into his earpiece. " I sent him on one with Iris, his wife. But I didn't get reservations, maybe that would have been more convincing."

"Oh, hell, Robin." Batman grumbled. "Listen, take him to Arkham and say I sent him. Tell the warden to put him in a cell alone, I don't want cons killing him, though I doubt that. They should mostly be in Belle Reve."

"But Bats, I was gonna kill _you._" Dick said, said in a dissappointed tone. "So not asterous."

The line went silent. Then Batman said do as I said, and hung up.

And that pretty much brings you to where we left off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**How is it so far? I need reviews to improve, seriously. I have to tell you, Insane Robin is epicly asterous to write about. **

**Peace!**

**-F.o.t.D.S. :D**


	3. Imprisoned

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and if you're not, deal with it. And I sincere\|ly apologize for this thing's lateness. Really, i mean, I tried to make it longer, but then it sucked, and then I had to change some thing so it would make more sense, and I'm honestly I'm not proud of how this came out. But, you're here now, so why not read?**

**#########################**

Robin was confused. Why was Batman so mean? Killing people isn't really that bad. I mean, sure, Bats was _completely _against it, but with a population of over seven billion, what difference did it make?

"So we ship him to an insane asylum just like that?" Wally asked.

"I do not believe we shall." Kaldur answered him. "He is our friend and teammate, and we must help him to the best of our ability. Even if he does see the inside of Arkham.

"Ohhh, I've never seen the inside of Arkham before! Is it fun?" Robin asked.

"Sure, Robin." Wally said. "But first things first, we need to figure out what in the name of fuckin' hell happened."

"Language, Ginger." Artemis called. "You already have no soul, what do you think cussing will do for you?" she smirked.

"Can it, Blondie. Can' you see we have bigger problem on our hands than a few bad words?"

"I agree with Wally." M' gann piped up. "Robin needs attention, and really, why would we sent to Arkham? It seems like an awful place, even worse than Belle Reve!" Both she and Conner shuddered, remembering the time they had to go on a mission there.

"I know how to get to there! We can go now! Harley Quinn is there! Sometimes she flirts with Batman, and then Batman punches her, because everyone knows Batman likes Catwoman better. Catwoman's not there, though. Darn. Hey, let's go to Ark-"

"Will you SHUT UP?" Superboy screamed. Then, surprisingly quickly for someone who had just been hit directly with a bomb, Robin was on Superboy's shoulders, holding a ticking bird-bomb.

"I _will _kill you." Robin jumped down to face him directly. His masked eyes were angry, but in a physchotic way. He grinned, and threw the bomb to the top of the building to his left. It blew up. "The fact that you're invincible makes no difference. I will kill you, and I will kill you in slow, painful way." he leapt up onto a deck so he could see the rest of the team. "Don't think you can run, because I can chase you, and don't think you can hide, because I will find you. Now gimme your communication chips so I can fix them. I don't like sharing mine, I dunno why. You know what I do know? A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES!" Cackling, he swung from he ledge onto Wally's shoulders, and began singing in the most annoying voice humanly possible.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Wally was so _over_whelmed he could barley keep himself together.

Robin got down calmly, and spoke in his normal voice, with nothing insane about him whatsoever, said. "I think I should fix all of your communication devices so we can keep contact with the League, and that I should go to Arkham now, before I kill something I'm not supposed to."

There was mixed chatter from the group, and Robin began singing again.

"Everybody, silence!" Aqualad spoke.

The team stopped talking, and Robin kept singing and wandered off down the alley.

"Robin does indeed need to go to the insane asylum, and we should always do what Batman says..." The team nodded in agreement. "But don't worry, I-"

There was a loud thump, the farmiliar sound of Robin's cackling, and then the cry of pain. "Got another reason why we should go!"

The ebony dragged up something large and heavy. "I found the Riddler!" He cried with glee as he held up the unconcious body of the villain.

"Well, it's good to see he's still on our side." Artemis said.

"D'awww,you're my friends, I have to help you sometimes. Hey, who knows who Red Arrow likes? I do, Chessire! Don't tell him I said that! He'll kill me! But I made a vow a few minutes ago that I'd kill anyone before they kill me, so that won't happen. Hey, I have black hair. Does that make me emo? Superboy has black hair, too. Does that make him emo? He seems emo, But he's too angry all the time. I'll be angry if I can't fix your communication thingys."

Superboy, who was at this point really pissed, muttered "He's worse than the monkeys." under his breath, before saying that they should do as he said.

"Don't you think he'll mess them up?" Roy said.

"And screw up my rep? You wish. Now give them to me or I'll torture you." Robin probably wasn't kidding about that last part. The sane part of Young Justice was thinking the same thing as they handed them to him.

The young vigilante typed on his glove- computer and then pressed a button on each one. There was a quiet buzz, and then the team heard the confused voice of Flash, coming from Wally's.

"Wally, can you guys get over here? Batman's trapped in a room with Captain Marvel, and, they, uh, can't get out."

"Batman's trapped?" Wally exclaimed, shocked, "Is that even _possible_?"

"The hell it is!" Robin shouted into the device. "I hacked the doors so Batman couldn't get out until seven minutes past ten tonight. It's not _that _much longer, but I can tell you the password. Batman just has to say 'Why are we even doing this?' and he doors will open."

Batman did as Robin said to, and a few short seconds later, he realized, to his rare surprise, he had been owned by a little bird. A little bird that seriously needed to be caged for a little bit.

##################

"Why aren't we there yet?" Robin complained, as he stared out of the window of the bio-ship. "I said to turn over second, not sixteenth! It's gonna take a whole nother three minutes! So not asterous... These handcuffs hurt. Roy, why are you here, even?"

"Ugh," Roy said. "When I'm twenty-one, I'm gonna need a drink."

"Turn left here!" Robin shouted.

"Wha...?" The team looked over to see Riddler was waking up.

"Somebody kick 'im!" Robin shouted gleefully.

Roy responded, and knocked the villain out.

"LAND HERE!" Robin said, as they approached a large metal sign engraved with 'Arkham Assylum' way too loudly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Artemis said.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm!" The Boy Wonder chirped happily.

And so M' gann landed, and they entered their local hell.

###################

Robin liked Arkham Asylum, a lot. Batman never let him go in, but now he couldn't understand why. It was great! He loved watching villains getting into fights, the noise, and how everyone pointed to him and said some thing like "What's the Bat's kid doing' here?" or "What the hell is wrong with him?". Robin was waiting for someone to ask him to fight, but no one, much to his disappointment, anwered. He also like how he got to keep his utility belt, mask, and uniform on. Batman would like that.

Eventually, it got to be about four thirty in the morning. (Time sure does fly when you're in an insane asylum, doesn't it?) Robin could just barely see the sun coming up from the near empty basketball court. He noticed the how it was almost empty. He also noticed two guards near the fences talking. They were pointing in his direction, and saying stuff like "Batman didn't tell us he was coming..." and "I don't think he should be here."

Robin headed to a tree in the court yard. He climbed up silently and easily, and then decided to sit around a bit instead of doing whatever else you do in insane asylums. Go through interrogations? Wear straight jackets? Meh. Robin perched himself in such a position that he could not be seen and that he could relax. He began to hack into the Batcave, something he did a lot when he was bored.

Typing away on his glove- computer, he read about news, Superman, and of course, Arkham. Thirteen escapee average per week. Hey, that meant it was going down. And than he felt dizzy.

Robin is well, Robin, and robin doesn't get dizzy unless something really weird is up. Of course, compared to recent events, the Boy Wonder's weird was now absolutely ridiculous. So, he was surprised as he eyelids began to droop, and some odd sense of _sanity _came to him. The previous night flashed by him, and Robin fell into darkness as dawn struck.

####################

**Well, you guys probably know what's going to happen now. If not, then I'm better at this than I thought. I apologize for this chapters shortness, but I'm going to make a sincere attempt to make the next one longer, and make sense. If you have an opinion, review. If not, do whatever you want.**

**~F.O.t.D.S.**


End file.
